


Tricks And Flexibility

by J_D_McCormick



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Autofellatio, Exhibitionism, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Voyeurism, and i am a Terrible Terrible Person, dick is Flexible, enjoy, oohh boy here we go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 15:48:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14216499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_D_McCormick/pseuds/J_D_McCormick
Summary: “Now, you know I come from the circus. Trained for the trapeze since birth, and all that.” Dick says. “That’s how I know all these tricks and tactics. But there’s a trick I haven’t shown you yet.”“Is that so, Boy Wonder?” Wally asks, grinning. “Do share.”Dick chuckles. He rocks back to sit, and then shifts a little further, so that his weight is resting on the small of his back. He pulls his knees up to his chest, spread open, hands gripping at the base of his thighs. Then, slowly, he bends his upper body forwards, until he’s close enough to lick a long stripe down the underside of his own cock.“Dude…” Wally breathes.





	Tricks And Flexibility

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to Sin Time my friends. On today's show: Dick Grayson is Very Flexible and I like that idea more than I probably should.
> 
> While I've had Thoughts on this for a while, I was very much inspired by this art to go ahead and actually fic it: http://bludwingart.tumblr.com/post/154830702946/sometimes-the-best-christmas-gifts-are-the-ones
> 
> Read on and I hope you enjoy!

Dick smirks mischievously at Wally as they briefly part to catch their breath. It didn’t really take much for their kisses to become heated – just a little privacy and enough energy. But tonight, Dick has a slightly different idea than their usual proceedings. He presses Wally back by the shoulders.

“Hang on a second, Wal. I wanna show you something.” He murmurs. He pushes Wally back from the bed and into his desk chair. Wally groans, throwing his head back for a moment.

“You’re kicking me out of the bed? C’mon, Dickie, that’s not fair, not when it’s just getting fun.” The redhead complains, pouting over at his boyfriend.

“I promise, you’ll have plenty of fun from the chair.” Dick chuckles, stepping back slowly with a purposeful sway to his hips. His shirt has already been lost sometime in the haze of making out, but he makes a little show of pushing down his jeans and then his boxers. Wally wolf-whistles and grins.

“Now, you know I come from the circus. Trained for the trapeze since birth, and all that.” Dick says. He bends backwards, grips at the lower frame of the bed and uses it to pull his legs up and hand-stand on the frame. He slowly lets his legs fall open in a split, grinning to himself as he hears Wally groan softly. “That’s how I know all these tricks and tactics. But…” He slowly lowers his knees down onto the mattress and follows after them so that he’s knelt facing Wally, on full display. He’s already half-hard at just the prospect of what he’s about to do. “There’s a trick I haven’t shown you yet.”

“Is that so, Boy Wonder?” Wally asks, grinning. Dick watches as he undoes his fly and pulls himself from his underwear. “Do share.”

Dick chuckles. He rocks back to sit, and then shifts a little further, so that his weight is resting on the small of his back. He pulls his knees up to his chest, spread open, hands gripping at the base of his thighs. Then, slowly, he bends his upper body forwards, until he’s close enough to lick a long stripe down the underside of his own cock.

“Dude…” Wally breathes. Dick grins up at him, takes in the awed look on his face.

“Like what you see?” He asks, moving one hand to grip the base of his cock and angle himself better, mouthing at the head and groaning a little at the sensation.

“Hell yeah, Dickie. You look amazing.” Wally murmurs. Dick can just pick up on the blur of motion that suggests Wally is vibrating his hand as he strokes himself – a trick his boyfriend has used on him before. The memory sends a shiver through him and Dick pushes himself a little further, relaxing his throat and taking himself deeply into his mouth in one smooth motion. Wally goes tense and shouts out loudly as he comes, hips bucking rapidly up into his hand.

Dick pulls back and smirks a little. “I think that’s a record time even for you, Wally.” He teases a little.

“Shut up.” Wally pants. “You try watching your boyfriend deepthroat himself like a pro, see how long you last.”

“Probably still longer than you.” Dick cackles. “Good thing you’ve got that speedster refractory period, huh?”

Wally shakes his head a little at the teasing, but he still grins. He pushes his trousers and pants off completely and settles back into the chair, already starting to stroke himself again. Dick sends him one last grin, and then takes himself into his mouth again, bobbing his head and pressing his tongue in the ways he likes. One wonderful thing he’s learnt about blowing himself is that he doesn’t have to try and communicate what he likes and what he wants – he can just do it himself.

“You know, you’re giving me… so many new ideas.” Wally says, the breathiness of his tone suggesting he’s already started to pick up his pace again. “Me eating you out while you suck yourself off… I could bend you in half and fuck you, make you come all over your own face… God Dickie the possibilities are nearly endless.”

Dick moans loudly at the words, and the images they conjure in his mind. The vibrations of it go through him and he twitches at the sudden burst of stimulation, his position luckily preventing him from bucking his hips forwards. He hears Wally chuckle a little.

“You like the sound of those?” He asks. Dick groans an affirmative. “Good. Cause I can’t wait to try some of them out.”

Dick takes himself a little deeper, swallowing around his own cock eagerly. The act itself feels good enough, but with his partner watching him – and getting off to him – and talking about all his ideas for future rounds, he’s tipping towards the edge faster than usual. He can’t help the little noises, desperate moans and whimpers, that escape him as he feels orgasm begin to curl tight in his abdomen. He hears the shift in Wally’s breathing that means he’s close as well, the slight whine on his exhales, and he looks up at him through his lashes, watching as Wally presses vibrating fingertips right to the head of his cock and lets his mouth fall open on a moan as he comes again.

He closes his eyes again as he bobs his head a little faster, zoning in on his approaching orgasm so much that he startles when Wally brushes his thigh.

“Hey, move over. Can’t let you have all the fun.” The speedster teases, pulling Dick’s legs to encourage them to rest on his shoulders. Dick pulls back, panting for breath, pressing his forehead to Wally’s as his boyfriend takes over, stroking quickly over him and mouthing at his head.

“Close.” Dick whines out, curling around Wally, searching out his hand with one of his own and gripping to it. “Ah, fuck, Wally…”

Wally presses his tongue to the underside of the head of Dick’s cock, the one sweet spot he can’t reach himself, and that’s the last thing he needs to push him over the edge. Dick moans loudly, pressing close to Wally and holding tightly to him. He hears Wally groan softly as well as he comes over both of their faces, thick and hot, and Wally’s tongue brushes against him again as he gathers the fluid and swallows it.

For a moment they just sit there together, panting and catching their breath – probably a little more for Dick’s benefit, he thinks, knowing how fast Wally tends to recover, but it’s nice all the same. Once Dick’s breathing has evened out a little more he sits back, uncurling himself and stretching a little to chase away the ache that follows such extreme contortion for so long. Wally follows after him, at some point having gotten tissues to clean them both up before settling close to Dick.

“What was that you said before, about record times?” He teases lightly, grinning. Dick rolls his eyes.

“Har har.” He says, slapping Wally’s chest. “Still lasted longer than you.”

“Not exactly that hard, babe.” Wally chuckles.

Dick laughs, rolling over to kiss Wally, smiling into it. The kisses are affectionate, open and warm, and Wally throws an arm around Dick to pull him closer into it.

“You know, I just had another brilliant idea.” Wally grins as they pull apart. “How do you feel about a round two?”

Dick laughs and moves to lean over Wally. This time when he kisses him, it’s hot and heavy.

“Bring it on.” Dick says, and Wally laughs as the two of them fall together easily.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, feedback is always super appreciated!! Thank you for reading.


End file.
